


Gundanium and Preventers

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Don't like using Peacecraft, F/M, Getting Recruited to Save the World, I do explain why I have him there, Little Teenage Terrors, M/M, Mentioned Relena Darlian, Mentioned Zechs Marquise, Multi, My OC is an Australian, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Out of all the crazy ideas Director Treize Kushrenada had come up with in his years, this certainly was at the near top. But after recruiting Milliardo Peacecraft, now going by Zechs Marquise, and Lucrezia Noin, not to mention appointing his aide to lead this new initiative, truth be told Treize only kept his job because the ideas worked. And that was the problem.*    -     *Lady Une is putting together a new initiative for the new United Nations Investigation and Intelligence Division and meets six young men hurt by the world they are attempting to rebuild.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Treize Khushrenada/Lady Une, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Kudos: 3





	Gundanium and Preventers

Out of all the crazy ideas Director Treize Kushrenada had come up with in his years, this certainly was at the near top. But after recruiting Milliardo Peacecraft, now going by Zechs Marquise, and Lucrezia Noin, not to mention appointing his aide to lead this new initiative, truth be told Treize only kept his job because the ideas worked. And that was the problem.

As Lady Une, nicknamed the Commander by all those who served under her, proceeded into the conference room set aside for, she was joined by Noin and Sally Po. Noin was her deputy operations director and thus second-in-command of the new initiative. Her blue-black bangs hang almost over her eyes but were just high enough to allow clear vision, which had sharp marksmanship that put all others to shame. Po was the medical physician attached to the unit and had elaborate plats coming down her front.

Both had served with Une for quite a while, with both well aware of the recent reason for her promotion. A merging of two personalities thanks to a breakthrough in bipolar research that removed the worst but retained the best.

Taking one last glance around, she opened the door to the conference room, entering with her colleagues and taking note of the six individuals sitting at the rectangular table in various ways.

The first one was a young man of Japanese descent with brown hair and icy blue eyes who was typing away on the small notebook he'd brought with him. Beside him was another young man with long brown hair that was plaided down his back in a tail with cheerful blue eyes, sitting lay back and looking out the window. Two more young men were seated close together, one taller with brown hair in a bang that covered one side of his face and only showing a single green eye while the other shorter with pale blond hair and blue eyes. Next to them was the fifth one, of Chinese descent with dark eyes and black hair tied into a small tail, reading a book that was of his homeland's parables. The final one had brown hair and gold hazel eyes who sat back observing each of the others closely but clearly not troubled by them. Though all six of them appeared strangers, Une knew that all six knew each other and were more experienced than anyone could realise.

All six turned to note the arrival of Une, Noin and Sally, observing them just as closely as she was of them.

"Thank you for coming," Lady Une said, remaining standing as her colleagues sat at the chairs opposite side of each other. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes," said the Japanese young adult. "But you can indulge us."

"Indeed, Mr. Yuy," the woman smiled. "Welcome to the Preventers, a specialised unit within the United Nations Intelligence and Investigation Division led by Mr. Treize Kushrenada," she waited a moment before continuing. "You have each been chosen to assist in infiltrating assorted groups across the world that may pose a threat to the continual peace and security afforded to the free people of the world since the Declaration of Freedoms was announced four years ago."

"A failed endeavour to be sure," the Chinese young man at the back grumbled. "All thoughts, no practicality."

The long-haired braided young man looked to him. "Practicality means someone right?" he asked, a clear American accent in his voice.

"I'll have to look it up too," the brown-haired male opposite said, his accent a small detectable Australian. "Leave it to Wu Fei to use words to annoy us and show superiority."

"And misogamy," the American replied. "Or are we being nice to our leaders today, Wu Fei?"

Wu Fei growled. "The last thing I need is another lecture from you, Maxwell, or from these two next to me," he made a fair point to look at the pair who hadn't spoken yet.

"Peace, Mr. Chang," Lady Une replied. "I'm sure Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Tanis didn't mean anything by it."

"Wanna bet," the Australian replied. "And please don't use 'Mr.' with me, Commander Une, it makes me feel like my dad."

Sally chuckled. "You might have to get used to it."

The American laughed. "We've called each other worse, right, Heero?"

"Leave me out of this," Heero replied, but a small smile could almost be missed on his face. "Let's hear why the Commander wanted us six here. It is her lover's initiative after all."

Noin's eyebrows rose. "That isn't public knowledge, Mr. Yuy."

"Neither is being married to the brother of Relena Darlian," Heero replied. "But secrets aren't always so secretive."

This led to a small chuckle from the pair sitting quietly together, who had yet to contribute to this meeting yet.

"Leave it to the soul of a group to know that," the blond smiled. "But he doesn't know everything, right, Trowa?"

The taller boy chuckled. "Yeah, Quatre," Trowa Barton replied. "But he is useful."

Lady Une cleared her throat. "So, the reason you six have been recruited is because of your backgrounds and your skills," she looked at Heero. "Heero Yuy, age approximately twenty-two, birth name unknown, raised by the assassin Odin Lowe and trained in infiltration, hacking and sabotage, also quite good with shooting at any range and hitting his targets dead on."

"You left out the sometime unofficial bodyguard of Relena Darlian," Duo said. "And her boyfriend for all but in terms."

"Watch it, Duo," Heero said.

Une turned to the American next. "Duo Maxwell, age also approximately twenty-two, birth name unknown, raised in an orphanage church by Father Maxwell until its destruction by mercenaries and was the only known survivor, skilled saboteur and explosives objects, noted for leaving behind the signature 'god of death' on any terrorist cell he ends up blowing up."

"Got it in one," Duo chuckled. "Though I haven't done much in a year."

"Only cause Hilde doesn't like explosives in her shop," Quatre chuckled. "And you're tired of her nearly ripping your ear off everytime she found them."

"That's a woman with spirit," Wu Fei replied.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery," Daniel said, then looked at Une. "Trowa's turn."

The Commander smiled and looked at the tall one. "Trowa Barton, age approximately twenty-three, recently turned, birth name also not known, raised in a mercenary group in Europe and abandoned it to join a travelling circus where he returns on and off through the years, skilled in infiltration and heavy weapons usage, noted for his capable knife attacks in certain situations, once infiltrated a well-known mafia group and rose to be top bodyguard in three months before turning over the entire group and their sources inside the local enforcement and governments."

When no commentary came, Une continued. "Quatre Raberba Winner, age twenty-one, only son of the President of the Winner Corporation and heir to the family fortune, spent much of his childhood in the Middle East though joined his family's absolute pacifism despite the issues in the region until the age of thirteen, kidnapped by the freedom fighter group the Maguanac Corps and ended up saving them from traitors and mercenaries thus becoming their leader, a skilled range weapons fighter and tactician, capable of disarming one with either words or weapons, very spiritual though not affiliated with a major religion."

Duo chuckled and Heero smirked. "And?" the latter asked.

"And secretly dating Mr. Trowa Barton." Noin finished. "Not that it matters."

Une smiled. Indeed, interpersonal relationships in this unit didn't matter to her at all. She then turned to the fifth young man. "Chang Wu Fei, age twenty-one, member of the Chang Clan in exile from China on Taiwan, believes in honour fighting and worthiness, noted for not thinking women are capable of fighters though has been proven wrong numerous times," she paused to look at Noin and Sally, who had encountered Wu Fei in the past. This led the young Chinese man to squirm for a moment though remained silent. "another skilled range weapons fighter though unlike Mr. Winner is unable to be tactical in his fighting, often dropping in and fighting first, nevertheless capable of using all weapons and procurement of vehicles by any means necessary."

"In other words," Duo smiled. "You need a getaway and Wu Fei there can get you the means to do it."

"And leave bills behind and some rather upset owners," Quatre sighed. "Though you can't deny his skill."

Trowa and Heero both nodded but remained silent. Daniel only gave a smile.

"We hope that that final skill isn't used too much," Noin said. "We don't have that big of a budget."

Sally chuckled. "I'm sure we'll find another way to use it though," she said to the Chinese boy.

Wu Fei nodded. "Whatever you say, Po," he replied. "I defer to your judgement."

This led to some more chuckling. Une then turned to the sixth one, who's presence still amused and perplexed Une sometimes. He didn't seem to fit in with them but at the same time could and would. _If there are five points of orbit around Earth, this one would fit in all five of them easily._ She then remembered something from his psyche evaluation. _But he'd be closer to the third and fourth points, despite being so far from each other._

Daniel looked up and smiled. "My turn," he said.

"Let's not leave anyone is suspense," Duo smiled.

Une chuckled. She was going to like this team. "Daniel Tanis, age nineteen --"

"Twenty actually," he interrupted. "My mum didn't fill my birth certificate properly and my dad only fixed up when I was eight."

"Apologies," Une said, but the boy wasn't bothered by it. "Raised by both parents then in a commune of scientists and engineers who worked on classified materials for one group or another, self-taught in marksmanship, infiltration and hacking, though unlike Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton has never been the type of person to be in plain sight or the patience for getting in and pretending to be someone else, also quite the linguist and can speak three languages fluently and understand four others," she then paused. "Or is that out of date?"

Daniel paused to think about it. "No, that's accurate. Though I am learning Russian and Spanish just on a whim at the moment so it might go up further soon."

Heero gave a low chuckle. "Your whims have never extended to Italian or French it seems."

The Australian boy shrugged. "Italian is too much for me to consider and I can't think of any reason I'd go to France or at least stay there long enough to visit. France smells of despots and incompetent weapons dealers that make their people suffer through bad policies."

Trowa smiled. "You could say the same about China or Russia or even the Middle East."

"Yeah, but at least I'm useful or feel in the very least feel comfortable when I go there."

Noin looked puzzled. "Why do you think France is bad compared to other countries? I figured you'd say Germany or England or even the former Balkan states."

"The failure of the European Union hurts France more than it hurts those other nations," Quatre replied. "Germany and England have always been fiercely willing to do whatever to remain independent and keeping their citizens safe while the Balkans were just the result of bad border policies. France, however, has had a rot in its high government since the rule of the Kings and the power of the papalcy and made worse by their Revolutions. And it still hurts them to this day."

"Not for long though," Heero said. "If this whole gig works out, maybe we'll save a lot of lives. Particularly if it atones for our own actions."

Une nodded. "I'm well aware of your actions, as does the Director, who has ordered they be personally sealed and kept under lock and key. None of us here are perfect, gentlemen, but we make best with what we can."

The Japanese man's left eyebrow rose. "Relena said the same thing to me once."

"She has a way with words and that's why she is on-track to be Vice Foreign Minister of the United Nations Council in the next two years, God willing," Une smiled. "Her adopted father would be very proud of her."

Heero looked at the five others. "So we in?"

The group nodded and looked at the three women. "We're in," Trowa said. "All the way."

The Commander nodded in return. "There will be no secrets between myself and my operatives, not when our missions are important. They will be hard, they will be easy, they will take a long time, they will take a short time. But, you will always be protected and safe to return home to your loved ones."

Wu Fei and Daniel glanced at each other for a moment, their eyes speaking the same way. Une recognised it and sighed. _Poor choice of words,_ she thought. _Wu Fei's clan had considered him a heretic and ran him out, leaving him with no one, particularly after their location was exposed and destroyed. And Daniel's family's whereabouts are unknown, we only know the basis for it._

Trowa and Quatre clicked their tongues together, bringing both to focus on the couple, who offered encouraging smiles. Duo grinned at both of them and even Heero mustered a reassuring smile. Then Une remembered that these six already knew each other, how when they were so different and so apart was still a mystery to her. But she hoped to hear the story one day, when she had their full trust.

"Noin and Po here have your personal identity cards and badges," the Commander said, bringing their attention back to her. "You start these new jobs on November the first. I look forward to a long and hardworking relationship with all six of you as well as the others I have recruited."

Heero stood up and with only the briefest of glances at his friends looked at Une. "We're not in just for you, Commander, but we are in it all the way. Don't forget that."

"No, Heero Yuy, I will not." Une then looked at each of the young men. "Treize wanted you here for a reason, despite your backgrounds as effectively being criminals or mercenaries or even supposedly terrorists. And while he hasn't spoken of it to me personally yet, I can see here now having met you in person that you are more than a file, you are your own people and that to me is enough."

She then moved towards the exit, while Noin and Po stood but remained in the room. "Don't let us down, Gundam Agents," the nickname for the six rolling off her tongue easily. "For the future of humanity depends on it."

The six glanced at each other and smiled together. Duo then wrapped an arm around Heero and shouted loudly "The God of Death is back, baby!". Heero and Wu Fei grunted while Quatre and Daniel laughed and Trowa managed a smile of mirth but didn't laugh himself.  
Une left the room, leaving the final parts to her trusted officers. As she moved towards her office, still not quite ready for her yet, she couldn't help but think that Treize was on to something when he had their files.

"Gundanium alloy is theoretical but is said to be stronger than all metals combined. These six represent it in practice. All of them came from separate backgrounds and have been hurt by this world, and that's what makes them the symbol of the future we failed to protect at first but are going to do it to prevent an even worse one," he then looked at his lover, a knowing smile on his face. "One day, my lady, you will understand."

Une chuckled to herself. _Yes, Treize, I'm seeing the glimpse of it. And I have never seen it so bright._

The world stood a chance at survival now, and those six would be center to it, by any means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gundam Wing characters are quite fun to write about and though it's been about three or four years now since I've watched the entire series and Endless Waltz, it remains as high in my mind as Star Wars and Naruto Manga does. All I have to do is close and think about it and practically every scene plays out in my head like I just watched it. Though if I'm tired I will forget things, luckily my mind is awake enough tonight after a bad day at work to get through this. Thank God I love writing so much this month to get something out to you.
> 
> As to the world this is in, just imagine our world but without the United Nations being crappy at their jobs (or starting to clean up their act after decades of mis-rule). And I apologise if my descriptions of France is bad, but to any French readers, you really have had a lot of bad luck with leadership since before the Revolution judging from history. Heck, you've had your fair share of bad monarchs who turned decadence and insanity into an art form. I wouldn't hesitate to visit the place though, the Eiffel Tower long haunts my dreams :)
> 
> Yes, I ship Heero/Relena, Duo/Hilde, Trowa/Quatre. Doesn't mean I don't mind other pairings but yeah, forever those three. As to Quatre, he may be of Arabian descent, but I didn't see him as a Muslim really, or at least adhering to it but there are other faiths in the Middle East besides Islam so see it as you may.
> 
> And yes, I am shameless when it comes to my GW OC (yes, I'm an Australian) but I did my best to show what background I had for him in the series when I created him. To me, he fits and I wanted to share him with the world. And since the Gundam Universe has so few Aussie characters in there it certainly is good to have him there :)
> 
> Anyway, review and kudos :) Don't hesitate to tell me what you think.


End file.
